


let's make this night last forever

by queenofcheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read, almost fluffier than a piece of cotton candy, none of my work is beta read so what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: As far as first dates go, this one wasn't bad.It was absolutely awful. Everything that could have gone wrong - went wrong.





	let's make this night last forever

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this instead of working on my 3 projects that haven't been started yet but are due on monday? yes  
> will i cry and have a panic attack when i procrastinate and have to do all on sunday night? also yes
> 
> all jokes asides, i have to issue a small disclaimer. so i've never lived in new york but i have visited it when i was younger. so take pretty much everything i write about transportation and locations of things with a grain of salt. im basing all of this off movies i've seen about new york.
> 
> (also title is from first date by blink182)

As far as first dates go, this one wasn't bad.

It was absolutely awful. Everything that could have gone wrong - went wrong.

For starters, John couldn't find Alex's apartment. Having recently moved to the Big Apple from his small town in South Carolina, John wasn't quite familiar with how the subway system worked. While he'd be okay with missing his stop once (this was his first time in a different part of the city, after all), it certainly wasn't okay when he missed the stop _three times_. At least Alex had a sense of humor and called him fashionably late. As if 30 minutes late could be considered fashionably late, but John would take what he could get.

The walk to their date location wasn't too bad. John tripped on the sidewalk and Alex thought it was hilarious. Other than that, it was pretty uneventful. Alex had picked a small café relatively close to his apartment as the perfect spot. "I have to work later and I'm gonna need all the caffeine I can handle. Plus, their doughnuts are like crack. It's a win/win situation". He had joked. John laughed and made a mental note to order decaf. He had an early morning and didn't want to spend most of the night jittery from caffeine. 

The café had some kind of French name John wasn't even going to try pronouncing. The interior was like something straight out of an Instagram aesthetic page. Exposed brick, a chalkboard "inspiration" wall, fake greenery to add little pops of color, the works. John debated sending a picture to his sister and teasing her about being in a so-called "authentic New York coffee shop". He chose not to. Alex sent him to find a table while he'd get the drinks. Easy enough. John found a small table close to the window. Perfect for some inconspicuous people watching. He peered over to Alex's spot at the counter. He was talking with someone excitedly before pointing in his direction. John turned away before he could make eye contact with the stranger. He instead focused his attention to the world outside: a few people stumbling out of nearby bars, a couple jogging down the street together, nothing out of the ordinary. 

After about five minutes, Alex came back with the coffee and donuts. "Don't worry about paying me back. The guy who works here owes me a favor." He said with a smile before passing John his coffee. 

"Cheers to that," He joked, raising his cup into the air before taking a sip. As soon as he swallowed, his heart dropped. 

It wasn't decaf.

Shit.

He couldn't ask for another cup without seeming like a snob. Plus, he didn't want Alex to feel bad for getting the order wrong. It wasn't like he could read his mind. John made the executive decision to suck it up and deal with the problem when it occurs. Maybe the caffeine would wear off by the time he would get home. If it didn't, then he was screwed for tomorrow. 

Despite the coffee mishap, the evening went pretty well. They talked about light subjects: how long has Alex been living in New York, John's new job, the stray cat living in the alley behind John's apartment. Small things. Alex was true to his word as well; the doughnuts were like crack. They were fluffy and moist and had John craving more before he finished swallowing his first bite. They chatted for what felt like hours until Alex said something about getting ready for work. 

The walk from the coffee shop was just as uneventful as the walk to it. The only difference was the slight spring in Alex's step and the feeling of electricity when their fingertips accidentally touched. Before they realized it, they were back at Alex's apartment. "So that was fun," Alex stated.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," John replied. 

"Yeah. That'd be cool." John froze. Was he supposed to kiss him? Hug him? Shake his hand? Sure, John went on many first dates before but only a few second dates, and even less after that. As if sensing his nervous feeling, Alex leaned forward and held John's hand in his own. John got the message, leaned forward and...

Flinched when a drop of water landed on his forehead. Then another. Then another. In less than five seconds, it was raining. John had his fair share of bad luck that night and finally decided that he had enough. He kissed Alex lightly before being pulled into a much deeper kiss. He shivered when he felt Alex's fingers combing gently through his curls and gripped his hips when he felt a slight tug. Alex pulled away shortly after, giggling and lightly fanning himself. "I would invite you in, but I don't want you getting the wrong idea." John laughed at the idea before brushing his wet curls out his face. "Now go, I don't want you getting sick for our next date." He said, shooing John away.

"So there is going to be another one?" Alex only smiled before opening his door and entering his apartment. Leaving John, wet and smiling like he just won the lottery, in the rain.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or does it seem like my writing is getting worse. like when i first started writing fics, they seemed really well done despite being written in two hours. now it's like i take time and they sound like shit. whatever  
> i need to find a new fandom to write in but everything is sooooo boring nowadays 
> 
> i might write a prequel to this idk ill think about it
> 
> criticism is majorly appreciated.   
> tell me why i suck


End file.
